Inustories
by Disneyholica24
Summary: Four different stories on four of my most favorite characters: Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and Sesshomaru. Kagome has a spectral visitor from the past, Miroku is left alone for a while to take care of the children, Shippo learns a lesson in the affairs of the heart from an unusual and unthinkable source, and Sesshomaru recalls his first meeting with Rin and his feelings on the child.
1. A late night visitor for Kagome

It had been a long day at the shrine temple for Kagome Higurashi, the wife of the half-breed demon Inuyasha and lead spiritual priestess of the village who used her purifying abilities and kind, pure heart to ease suffering and help. Her friends, Miroku the monk and his wife, Sango the renowned female demon slayer of her village of demon slayers, the small fox demon Shippou, Kirara the cat demon pet of Sango, Sango and Miroku's twin daughters and her son, and of course Inuyasha himself. It was like old times again, sitting under the open starlit sky in a forest somewhere on the rough patches of dirt and soft grass. Everyone was beat and full of the delicious fish they had caught down by the river. The girls, Kishi and Sachiko, were curled against each other fast asleep while their little brother, Chokichi was wrapped up warm and snug right where he belonged; his mother's bosom.

Miroku welcomed sleep happily as it fell onto him like a heavy load of laundry and Shippou was sleeping on his back, a bubble of snot inflating and deflating out of his short, pointed nose. Inuyasha leaned up against the tree with his eyes closed but he wasn't asleep, he told himself to stay awake and stand guard. Kagome was sitting upright with her hands under her legs, looking up into the dark blue mass that was the sky and all the shimmering diamonds that were stuck in it. It was beautiful to her and the stars here were always closer here than at home. Home. It struck a pang in her heart. She missed her little brother Sota and gramps and her mother especially but when she had made her choice she accepted the cons as well as the pros. A life without Inuyasha was no life at all and she didn't dare try to go back for fear of never seeing him again. She promised, though, that one day she would figure out the mysteries of the well and the connections to her world and try to get there and back in one piece.

"Kagome, you alright? "

"Yeah I'm fine. Think I'll turn in a little later, just want to keep looking at the stars."

"I don't understand you. They're just a bunch of little dots in the sky, they don't mean anything. They aren't special."

"Sometimes, something small can be very important. Like the moon isn't important to some people but to you it can decided whether to make you human or not."

"Yeah, but the moon is huge. You do what you want just hurry up and go to bed, I'm tired of sittin' here waiting for you to fall asleep. You're making me nervous."

"Don't worry I'm fine."

"You should lie down anyways, the doctor says you require a lot more sleep and you've been working all day. Women are so damn stubborn, I tried to help but you were all like 'Inuyasha, Sit boy!' I mean, what the hell did I do to YOU?"

"Nothing! Just know I can handle myself. I'm a strong woman. After all, it was me who-"

"Made the wish that destroyed the Shikon no Tama and with it, Naraku. Yeah, Yeah, Yeah stop parading around like some hero."

"Well excuse me I happened to have saved the whole feudal era! I think it's a big deal!"

"Whatever. Just go to sleep."

"UGH! You can be such a pain! Don't you ignore me!"

"Pipe down, will ya?"

"PIPE DOWN! I'LL SHOW YOU PIPE DOWN! Inuyasha….SIT! SIT! SIT!"

Each sit sent him straight into the ground over and over. Kagome stormed off in a fit of anger. Miroku opened one eye and chuckled. Just like old times, indeed. Kagome wondered into a forest to cool off. She needed air. Sometimes that Inuyasha acted just like his old self, stubborn, arrogant, boorish, and brazen with all the cocky pride of a lion. Kagome sat down on a patch of grass huffing out air.

"Who does he think he is? Sure he's my husband but he definitely can't ignore me like that! Erg! Though…I should be getting back, it is late and dark and I forgot all my bows and arrows. I'm such an idiot. Kagome girl you've gotta think before you act."

"Kagome," a soft female voiced whispered

Definitely not Inuyasha but it was familiar. Kaede? No, the voice was younger. Sango? No, older than that and not her voice either. The voice had a melodic sadness to it with a honeyed touch of happiness but yet it was in that sadness that she found comfort because of the eerie familiarity. When the body that went with the voice appeared Kagome found herself at a standstill.

"Kagome," the woman whispered again, this time in a joy as if she had found something.

The woman in front of her was somebody Kagome knew all too well, somebody that was a present factor in her everyday life, until, of course, she died. Kikyo. The very priestess Kagome was reincarnated from. Inuyasha's first love, the woman that occupied a massive space in his heart, a space that Kagome had to accept she could never replace or fill. She knew, their relationship was complicated, hers and Inuyasha's and when Kikyo was reborn from ashes and Kagome's spirit it only made things all the more complicated. A love triangle that made Kagome's head spin at night had formed and sometimes in the deep darkest reach of her pure heart she would feel jealous and even bitterness toward Kikyo and Kagome hated herself for this reason. This, however, did not stop her love for the dog-eared half demons he came to know but made it all the stronger. She had questioned her place here, with him, in the feudal era but she couldn't stay away. He was her purpose, that was all there was to it.

This woman was Kikyo, yes, but not her in body but in spirit. She was a ghost. The apparition in front of her was glowing a ghastly white, silver, and blue everywhere, even her eyes which were usually a cold brown were nothing but hot rocks of white. Her usual priestess attire wasn't on but instead she wore a flowing kimono of light blue, white, and silver that glowed and she was floating. A look of peace on her face along with happiness Kagome never saw on Kikyo's face before. Her long black hair, now dulled silver-white, was out and floating in the air around her, a pool of glowing white.

"Kikyo?"

"Yes, Kagome, I am an apparition, come from the spirit world to say my final farewells before descending back into the depths of the fiery pit."

"You mean…you're not an angel? But you look so lovely."

Kikyo laughed, soft and genuine. Yes, that bliss was something unfamiliar to Kagome, at least in terms of this specific woman. She smiled at Kagome contentedly.

"Sweet, naïve Kagome. Because I am free to love, to be happy, to let go of all that built up venomous hatred inside me I come in this form but I'm sure with time I will be very gruesome indeed. I am impure, now, and there is no escape from my fate, I knew this all too well. I had sealed my own demise in falling for Inuyasha, in helping Onigumo, in becoming a priestess. My life was chosen from birth, I was cursed at the womb and now I will forever haunt the nether region in the deepest depths of hells pit. However, now I can be happy, and that is something I am eternally grateful for. However, I can feel longing, deep despair, pity, remorse, and regret mixed with guilt. All leave a bile taste in my mouth that will never wash. I've come for a purpose. To say goodbye."

"Goodbye? You've said your goodbyes to Inuyasha. Do you wish to say goodbye to Kaede?"

"No, I already did when I died for the last and thankfully, final time. It is you that I seek, you who I did not bid farewell to."

"Me?"

"Without me there is no you and vice versa. Kagome, I know I hurt you. My very existence poisoned your budding romance with the one who stole the heart I tried to keep locked up. It was never meant to be, the living cannot be with the dead. Yet, he still tried, so hard, to be with me when you were in plain sight. He ignored you, he hurt you, he shunned you away after all your useless efforts to worm your way into that broken space I left when Naraku ensnared us in his evil trap. It was all because of me. I caused so much pain. I know you were glad to see me dead, I would have been."

"No, no, you've got me all wrong, Kikyo. I could never wish death upon anybody unless it was Naraku, of course, Aheh-heh-heh. Don't worry about it, really, I'm fine."

She narrowed her eyes then in a flash was two inches away from Kagome's face.

"You're lying."

Kikyo knew pain now but she had no concept of full bodied pain and wanted to know just what Kagome was feeling and what she was about to do would help. She placed her glowing icy hands on Kagome's skull, making Kagome go empty and blank, her eyes all white. Kikyo was feeling Kagome's feelings, living through her eyes, her heart was Kikyo's and vice versa, they were one, essentially. Kikyo was going through each memory, each sad pain-filled memory that involved herself and Inuyasha, bonded to the fast beating human heart that was alive and well inside Kagome's chest. Sharing these memories through Kagome's brown eyes, Kikyo was Kagome and she could hear her thoughts during this time and feel that hurting.

'Inuyasha…with Kikyo…I shouldn't be here…I don't belong here….I don't belong with him. Not now, not ever, not in this lifetime, this era, this world. I belong in my world…what am I doing here? Should I even be alive? What is my purpose?'

These thoughts, these words, and others, reverberated in Kagome and Kikyo's shared skull. Kikyo continued to watch and listen, seeing the trademark white hark stark against the red robes that was Inuyasha, holding her but she wasn't seeing it as Kikyo but Kagome.

'Why can't he see me…this isn't where I belong…there's no room for me in his heart…he's chosen…what am I here for? Am I just a jewel collector? Is this all I'm good for? Is this all he needs me for? Does he need me? He has Kikyo…who am I? I just want o curl up and die…he wouldn't miss me…'

Kikyo let go, flying back a few feet, she couldn't take the extreme misery and ultimate suffering, it was too much for her. Kikyo and Kagome were panting, out of breath, exhausted from the experience. Kikyo was shaken.

"Kagome, I had no idea just how much my being alive hurt you, my interfering, and meddling. That was the most numbing pain I had ever felt and I literally felt the heart I don't have split in half."

Kagome noticed Kikyo was crying but a sad smile graced her glowing face. Kagome walked over to her, unsure of what to say.

"Forgive me, if I had any idea how much you were hurting…I was so blinded by rage that I just didn't know what was wrong and right anymore. "

"Its fine, you're forgiven, really. It's just the way things are, and I had to learn to cope with it. I'm sorry you had to see all that, but maybe you could warn a girl next time."

"I am sorry, Kagome. Please, accept my apology and also do tell my sister I miss her."

"I will do that and I have forgiven you."

"Take care of Inuyasha, treat him well."

Kagome huffed slightly, remembering the fight.

"Petty fights aren't anything to fuss over, I'm sure you'll make it up. Knowing him he'll come running to you. Hmm…you're warm. I had forgotten what it was like to be warm and have a strong beating heart. I wish things hadn't been the way they were or we could have been great friends."

"It would have been nice. If only fate wasn't so cruel."

"Yes, Fate is cruel and is never in anyone's favor. This grudge that stained what could have been because of what had been can only be smudged with begs of forgiveness but it will never erase, not until I am gone from his memory. You do not hate me, that much is sure but I was jealous of you…you could breathe, run, and live and do so freely with him. I yearned to be by his side just once more and now I fear, I am too late. Swallowed by anguish and bitter hatred I could not see the light. Kagome, before I go I must ask of you one simple favor."

"Of course. Anything."

"To keep my memory alive I want you to name her after me, your firstborn."

Kagome gasped and rubbed her stomach. How did she know she was expecting? It wasn't that obvious…right? Kikyo tilted her head and smiled warmly.

"I felt another heart and a kick. I could feel a feminine presence that wasn't yours or mine. She's strong, like you dear Kagome. You will remember to name her after me?"

"Yes, of course. I'm sure Inuyasha won't mind."

"I wish I could see him just once more before I depart…but I suppose it cannot be so and I will have to live with this torment."

"I only wish I could help you."

"You have and you will. My spirit will always be there with you to help you guide the villagers into peace and prosperity. Let my knowledge and judgment before my descent be your guide and never let me fade. Let everyone know of my past, my story as so they will not make the same tragic mistakes that I once did. Retell it so that generations will never forget."

Kikyo opened her arms and started to disappear, little bits of her sparkling and disintegrating until all that was left was her slowly sifting torso and face.

"Farewell Kagome. Send my love to my sister and Inuyasha. My heart is bound with him but my spirit is bound with yours."

"KAGOME! KAGOME!? Where are you?!"

Kagome turned to hear the slightly gruff voice of her husband calling out her name in desperation, muttering curses to himself about how he let her slip away. He was close. It wasn't long before Kikyo got her dying wish, to see Inuyasha before departing. All that was left was her head but that was enough for Inuyasha. He stopped upon seeing the glowing form of his former lover.

"Kikyo…."

A look of hopeless love and forbidden, unspoken longing burned within her radiating eyes then grief, regret, and empathy. She faded slowly into nothing, leaving the impression of her sad smile behind.

"Kagome…was that Kikyo…it couldn't have been…could it?"

"It was her spirit; she came to speak to me."

"Well, what did she say?"

"It's personal stuff really but she said hello to you and Kaede and asked how you were faring."

"That's all?"

"She asked for a favor."

"What was it?"

"To name our firstborn after her."

"She knew?"

"Yes…she knows everything now. She's a part of me and I'm a part of her and without each other we cease to exist. I know you'll never forget her, she was your first love, and I'm no replacement I'm just a new woman in your life, and I don't want you to think of me as her but as Kagome, an individual, your wife. I love you and she loves you still and now she knows all the hurt that I wouldn't wish upon anyone. I owe her one because I stole you from her and it was wrong of me to do so…"

"Kagome…"

"Still, I will name her Kikyo, after the great priestess and I will tell the story of the Kikyo prior."

"Kagome…what do you mean by 'the hurt you wouldn't wish upon anyone'?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Come on, tell me. You can tell me."

"You don't need to know."

"I'm your husband! I do so need to know!"

"Butt out of it, okay?!"

"Kagome…did I do something?"

"….No…"

"Kagome…come on spit it out."

"Leave it alone."

"No!"

"I said drop it!"

"NO! Tell me!"

"SIT BOY!

"GAHHH!"

Kagome walked away rubbing her stomach and whistling happily. One day she would share her pain with Inuyasha, but not yet, he wasn't ready yet. Inuyasha pulled himself out of the ground and settled next to Kagome staring angrily at her.

"Whatcha do that for?"

"You wouldn't leave me alone."

"I can't leave you alone, don't you understand that? I love you Kagome and I'm your husband, it's my job to worry. Look, if you don't tell me, fine, whatever…I don't give a rat's ass but know I care…okay?"

Kagome was silent but her cheeks were rosy with blush. At first Inuyasha was aggravated because Kagome had drifted off to sleep but then he calmed down and snuggled close to her, smiling in her hair. He stroked her back lovingly then her stomach, feeling for the baby's kick then smiled knowingly when he received a light one.

'You will be born into this world with pride, for you are the daughter of a great priestess and named after one too…little Kikyo."


	2. The lovable pervert and house husband

Miroku awoke one fine and dewy, cold day to his beautiful wife, Sango. Her hair was out; this was how he liked it most, and she was still asleep lightly tossing. With his thumb he caressed her cheek, lips, and neck. She was lovely. Sango's eyes creaked halfway open and a lazy grin appeared.

"Good morning, Sango. You sleep well?"

"Mhm. My back is killing me though."

Miroku's handsome face puckered into a pouty distressed one. His blue eyes shimmered as a mischievous smile dawned.

"Sango…may I give you a massage?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why ever not? I promise no tricks this time."

"So you say. I'll just do some stretches and I'll be good to go."

Sango got up in her usual night clothing; it was the green one he favored for green suited her best, and started stretching. Miroku watched with lust and amusement. Sango was gifted with amazing demons laying skills, yes; he knew this very well for she was the finest of her breed but in every sense of the word. The lovely demon slayer had curves that Miroku found irresistible but best of all was her rear, which so happened to be voluptuous like the rest of her. While she was small everywhere else she had perfectly wide hips and given that Miroku's favorite place to stroke was a woman's bottom well it only made Sango all the more arousing and attractive in his mind.

"I know you're staring at me, Miroku."

"Should I not be? In the sunlight you look like a goddess."

Sango blushed bright red and smiled, knowing very well he was staring more so at her body; mainly her rounded rump than anything. She heard the shuffling of the covers moving along with Miroku walking, taking his time to get to her. Sango ignored him and continued to stretch until she found his hands around her waist, pulling her closer, whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

"Miroku stop that."

"Why?" He whispered sensual, caressing her bottom with joy, his whisper tickling her ear.

"Because, the children are home."

"Sango… it doesn't matter, my dear."

"It matters to me. They'll hear!"

"Not if we're quiet."

"HA! You honestly think-"

Miroku spun his wife around to meet his eyes that were clouded with blue lust and his foxy grin. He took her arms which were crumpled up against her chest and his and put them around his neck, then, let his hands wonder from her waist to her hips.

"Miroku…we can't"

He silenced her with a fiery kiss that stole her words, his finger tracing her throat. He could still make her blush, she was still shy, and he could tell she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

"Sango, I'm not a demon, you don't have to fight me," He whispered low into her ear, sounding like a profit. Sango arched herself to his words. He was insatiable and unstoppable but he knew how to make Sango succumb to him with any simple word.

He continued an onslaught of kisses while cupping her bottom, feeling her warmth under the material. Unraveled, raw, and willing, this is how he liked her to be but she wasn't always. She fought him, she was powerful, she was mighty, and that was Sango in a nutshell but he liked it this way. Her fire kept him going and glued him to the spot, her fire is one of the reasons he chose her over the countless women in every village. Their passion was broken by a knock at the door. Sango looked at it, tousled and blushing.

"I'll get it," She said finally trying to brush her hair back into a pony tail.

"Oh no you won't, not in that."

"Why not? It's not revealing or anything."

"Nobody is allowed to see you like this. You are for my eyes only."

Sango's warm blushing face received four kisses before Miroku quickly pulled on his robe and tied his hair into the little ponytail. He answered the door to find a worried villager, named Hakken, who was rather young and meek with freckles dotting his face.

"Master Miroku where is lady Sano, we need her quick! There's a whole slew of demon bugs out there! It's an infestation."

"On my way," Shouted Sango, dressed and ready for action with her Hiraikotsu and Kirara following, fire collecting at her paws.

"Momma…where are you going?"

Sango stopped in her tracks to see her daughters rubbing their eyes and holding onto each other. She hugged them tight then kissed their foreheads.

"I've got to go do my job, now. Can you take care of your brother while I'm gone?"

"Yes Momma," They said in unison

"And make sure your father stays out of mischief, alright?"

They looked at each other and giggled. "Okay!"

"I'll be back soon. Miroku, take care of the kids while I'm out."

"Of course Sango. Be safe."

"I always am. Well I'm off, wish me luck."

Miroku watched his strong wife go off into battle, praying for her safety before turning to the sleepy daughters. They ran to him and gathered at his legs.

"Daddy, daddy! Good morning!"

"Morning both of my sunshine's. Are you hungry?"

"We want something sweet!"

They had a knack at speaking at the same time, sharing each other's thoughts and in any other context it would be creepy. They clung to his legs, one on each side, as he walked into the bedroom next to his and Sango's to check up on Chokichi. He was fast asleep still, a late riser always unlike his sisters who were up at the crack of dawn. He continued his trek into the kitchen to make his adorable daughters something to eat.

"Daddy, Daddy mommy is brave and strong!" Cried Kishi

"Daddy, Daddy, did you always love mommy so much?" Questioned Sachiko

"Not always," He answered making some dumplings with red bean paste, "She was my first love, my first true love."

"Daddy, Daddy, what do you love about momma?" Asked the curious Sachiko

"Everything," He responded, laughing a little.

"Daddy, Daddy, why does momma slap you when you touch her bottom?" drilled Sachiko, always full of good questions

Miroku shifted so he was standing taller, closed his eyes and let a little sweat drop fall down his forehead. He chuckled nervously as he finished the dumplings.

"Sometimes your mother doesn't like my wandering hands."

"Is it wrong to do so?" wondered Kishi

"Not at all, don't let your mother trick you; she loves when I do it."

"Then why does she slap you?" pondered Kishi

"Because your mother is a cold fish, that's why."

"A FISH!? Momma is a fish?!"

Oh boy now he was in it. He placed the plate of dumplings on the counter and lit an essence stick to cover the house in a sweet, chalky scent.

"Just eat your food and don't tell your mother about this, okay?"

"Sure Daddy, we won't tell."

Miroku heard a cry from the other bedroom. Chokichi. He rushed off to see what was the matter. The baby was lying on his back, hands fisted in the air and crying as loud as possible. Something smelled disgusting.

"There, there, let's get you changed. Up you go."

He lifted the smelly baby out of its crib and carried him over to the changing station. His diaper was heavy but then again it always was. He placed Chokichi on the table and unpinned his diaper to be welcomed by the putrid load his baby had for him.

"Oh dear…ugh…let's get you cleaned up, shall we?"

Chokichi was a loud crier and nonstop at it too, until he was changed. Miroku disposed of the dirty diaper receiving a "EWWWW" from his daughters who were still eating. Now Chokichi was clean, fresh, and happy. He giggled as Miroku tossed him up then caught him.

"Oh us next Daddy!"

"You want to be tossed too, girls?"

"Yes yes!"

"Alright, who first?"

They always agreed on everything, they never fought, and they were polite enough to do whatever the other wanted, which was usually the same thing.

"You should go first Sister," Kishi spoke

"No you."

"You are the nicest."

"You are the smartest."

"You're both smart and kind, now Kishi first, is that alright?"

"Oh yes!"

"I think sister should go first!"

"Too bad. I make the rules around here now up you go."

"WHEEEEE! That was fun do it again!"

"Alright once more."

"HAHA! Sister it's your turn! You're going to love it."

"If you loved it then I will too!"

Miroku picked up Sachiko and tossed her in the air twice then placed her on the floor. He then carried baby Chokichi into the kitchen to feed him. He mashed up some vegetables then feed them to his son who hungrily ate it up, some green and orange spittle sliding down his cheek.

"Messy, messy little one."

"Daddy, were we messy?"

"Yes, terribly so and always puling Kirara's tail and tugging on uncle Inuyasha's ears."

"We were naughty children!"

"Yes, but not anymore."

"Daddy…will we become demon slayers too?"

"If you wish or you could become somebody who follows the path of the gods and dispels demons with sutras."

"Like you daddy?"

"Yes, like me."

"Daddy let's play hide and seek!"

"Yes, sister, let's do that! Can we?"

Miroku pat them each on the head. He loved his little daughters; they were the apples of his eyes but always asking questions and always talking. They were very social girls. He closed his eyes and started counting, thus giving them the queue to run and hide. He popped open one eye slowly and then the other.

"Where do you suppose their hiding, Chokichi?"

The baby babbled, he was just starting to string together letter to make nonsensical words. The front door swung open to reveal a sweat and blood covered battle-worn Sango and a tired of Kirara who had transformed into her kitten form and landed firmly on her little bed. The blood wasn't hers, Miroku could tell that much from the color and thickness, and her Hiraikotsu was pretty beat up. She closed the door with her foot and threw off her gas mask in a hurry.

"Sango, your back. I'm glad to see your alright."

"Those bug demons were pretty tough and we found out that there was a nest nearby so we moved the nest away and herded them along with it. I'm covered in demon blood and slime, I had a great day. How about you?"

"Average, nothing unusual. Certainly no giant bugs here."

Sango let her sweat covered hair out then opened the closet to place her Hiraikotsu inside when she jumped back and screamed.

"You found us!"

"Girls, what were you doing in there?"

"Hide and seek!"

Miroku put both girls under his arms, leaving the flopping around and giggling. He kissed his wife on the cheek tenderly.

"You're probably tired from all that fighting why don't you rest up and take a nice long hot soak?"

"I think I will, actually. Hello, there Chokichi, how's my big baby?"

"Gah!"

"Aww is my little baby eating his food like a big boy? Can you say mama?"

"Brrsshhka!"

"Close enough. I need some water."

"Momma likes water! Then it's true!"

Sango turned with the ladle of water to her lips. She quirked an eyebrow. "What's true?"

"Daddy said you were a cold fish!"

"Oh he did, did he?" She cast an angry glance at her husband who was nervously chuckling.

"Kids say the funniest things."

Sango continued her cold stare, crossing her arms.

"I'll sleep out here tonight."

"That won't be necessary."

"What?"

Sango chuckled then grabbed her daughters and placed them in their rooms. Miroku was shocked. Usually he would be in hot water for a comment like that but no, no sleeping outside. What was up? Sango stroked Miroku's chest with a leer. She got close to his ear and whispered;  
"When the children are asleep I'll show you just how much of a cold fish I am."

Her whisper, her voice, it enthralled him. She walked away, swinging her hips as she entered the bed room, enticing him. A wide smile came upon his face as he watched her with sparkling eyes. He was lucky to be blessed with a woman with such a frame as hers and such an intelligent mind and willpower. She was no dainty flower, she was a tough rock with a soft side. She would slap him, she would fight demons, she would rebel, she would help others, she would cry, she would hurt, and she would stand her ground. He liked her like this and he wouldn't change a thing.


	3. Little fox love problems

Spring was here and Shippou the adorable little fox demon couldn't be happier. Spring meant picnics with his best friends but it also meant feuding over the last rice cake with Inuyasha. Spring also meant kites, good food, family, and making arts and crafts. Spring was his favorite season but he recently he noticed, spring meant other things as well. He would notice the birds fluttering two by two, chirping merrily in the trees, the rabbis bouncing off into their holes two by two, the large barn owls taking wing in their burrows two by two and couples holding hands, kissing underneath the pale light of the moon while the gleaming light bugs floated like magical orbs of yellow light around them; presumably in a pair as well.

Shippou sighed heavily watching a pair of yellow colored birds sit next to a tree rubbing their heads against each other and hopping around a nest with eggs expectantly. Spring made him feel a numerous amount of things. Happiness, longing, depression, and joy and now Kagome was starting to recognize it. She kneeled down to Shippou's level and frowned. He looked up with a drowsy forlorn look. Sighing again he clung to her chest. She pulled him up with her, stroking his head soothingly. Shippou was her first child and it would always be that way and to Shippou he felt the same. Kagome was his mother but Inuyasha was his annoying big brother.

"Oh Shippou, what's wrong?"

"It seems that every bird, bee, and bunny rabbit has somebody. You have Inuyasha, Miroku has Sango, but then…I am alone."

"Shippou you just turned seven, you're still a little too young to be worrying about romance right now. You can worry about girls when you're eleven, maybe. My brother Sota had his first crush around that age. It's okay to be alone; you don't HAVE to have some significant other to be happy."

"What's she's saying is you'll never find a girl. Not now, not ever," Interrupted the brash voice of Inuyasha.

"You stay out of this dog boy!"

"Hey at least I have a woman. You have to wait to grow up to even get a real one."

"I've had plenty thank you! Just…not one that stays forever…"  
"Listen Shippou you got a long time to grow up Kid so stop rushing it. Enjoy it while you can. Being an adult is tough work, too tough for a little squirt like you and believe me love is hard."

"For you maybe because you were a two-timing dog but I will always be faithful especially to somebody like Kagome. Kagome is smart, brave, honest, and very beautiful! That's what I want."

Inuyasha took Shippou and pounded him on the head giving him massive lumps. The poor fox kit demon cried helplessly until he got justice from Kagome's venous, strong "SIT" command. Kagome picked up the little crying fox demon and placed sweet kisses on his head alone with a bandage. He curled his fox tail under his body and lay against her chest.

"Kagome…one day when I become a great demon I want to have a woman of my own just like you. Do you think it's possible?"

"Anything is possible with hope. You keep hoping and dreaming and one day she will come. She could be a demon or a human or a half breed like Inuyasha."

Inuyasha groaned as he got up from the ground, rubbing his back and scowling at Kagome but she smiled softly at him which put him at ease. Shippou opened his ears to hear more of Kagome; her voice was rich and soothing like a breeze on a hot day.

"She could be poor or wealthy younger or older but it isn't always what kind or what she looks like but the inside, her heart. The heart is the key to love."

"The Heart is the key to love…" He repeated slowly, "But it doesn't make sense. Why choose Inuyasha then? His heart is cruel."

"What did you say maggot?"

"Well it's true."

Kagome shook her head and pat Shippou on his. "Listen, he may be rough and gruff sometimes but he has a heart of gold. I know he can't always be like that but I accept his flaws because it makes him Inuyasha just like he accepts mine."

Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome proudly. "Yeah and you have a lot of them."

"Don't make me say the word again mister."

"Ah!"

"Hmph. You see Shippou, love is something special and finding that special person is difficult. I know it was for me. I had to overcome so many obstacles but in the end it was worth it. You will too, which is why you shouldn't worry about it you have enough to worry about. You are still a little kid but if a little girl so happens to steal your heart it won't always work out. It's usually what I call puppy love. It's quick, sweet, short and rarely lasts. My brother Sota has moved on since his last crush and you will too. Just…for now, be a kid okay? I'm not ready for you to grow up yet."

"I don't think he'll ever grow up."

"You leave me alone! I'm more grown up than you'll ever be! At least I can chose one woman and stick with it and I don't go around flaunting my skills like I'm some god. Brains always wins out over brawns, idiot."

"Come here I'm gunna wring your tiny neck you little-"

"AAHH KAGOME HELP!"  
"Sit boy!"

Inuyasha plummeted to the ground with a heavy thud, groaning and mumbling curses. Shippou leapt off Kagome to trot victoriously around Inuyasha, sticking out his tongue. Inuyasha quickly grabbed the little fox by the fluffy ball of orange that was his tail.

"Hey let go! Ah ah ah!"

"Sit boy!"

"Ugh!"

Kagome picked up Shippou and carried him until they got to her house where she sat him down. She gave him some crayons and paper with a smile.

"Whatever you do, whatever you grow up to be, remember beauty is on the inside. Alright?"

"Okay…and I won't be like Inuyasha."

"I heard that!" Shouted Inuyasha from outside the door glaring angrily at his wife.

"Well who would want to be? Your stubborn, rude, crass, mean, untrustworthy, stupid, and not to mention cocky. Kagome would have been better off with Koga."

"Are you saying that scrawny wolf is better than me?"

"Yup. Loyal, brave, smart, kind, loving, and good looking. Everything you are not. Plus he's a full demon."

"Why you son of a b-"

"Inuyasha….lay off the boy okay?"

He cringed, thinking she said Sit but she didn't so he unfolded himself back into a straight up pose with his arms crossed. Shippou stuck out his tongue and pulled down his lower eyelid. Inuyasha mouthed a few choice curse words before leaving with Kagome. She had gone out the back door to stand outside and let the breeze whip her dark brown hair around. Shippou watched her and decided to draw her then after that decided to draw up concepts of what his wife would look like and each one had something oddly familiar about them. When Kagome went back inside she found Shippou fast asleep around his scattered drawings. She picked them up and looked at Inuyasha with a quirked eyebrow.

"That's funny…"

"What?"

"They all look like…me."

"Oh yeah your right they do. The kid thinks you're like some goddess. It's weird."

"I think it's cute and I'm flattered that he wants a girl like me."

"Who would want aloud mouthed nag like you?"

"Just for that you can sleep outside and one more thing….SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT! Bastard."

"OWWW! What did I do?"

After his plummet he got up and stretched following Kagome to her bedroom. He leaned close to her face and kissed her nose. "I'm sorry, Kagome."

"Go away."

She turned away from him. He huffed angrily. "Fine, be that way, see if I care."

He started to leave in a fit of aggravation when Kagome softly said, "Wait." He turned to her and asked in an aggravated tone what her problem was. Shippou was awake now, listening to the conversation. Sometimes they would fight like this, just like old times. He would fear they would leave each other, he would fear for Kagome and even for Inuyasha. He knew she deserved better but she loved him and he had the best. If they were to split they would both be devastated and Shippou couldn't have that.

"I mean really Kagome what the hell!"

"Look at it from my point of view, you moron. You called me a big mouthed nag! Do you think that's kind? What kind of husband are you!"

"The good kind! I was being honest, if you can't take it then you should leave."

Kagome gasped, tears forming in her eyes. Inuyasha released his tight arms crossed form of resentment and went loose and soft. His heart melted with her tears and his words.

"Kagome I…"

"Get out…now."

"Please…I didn't mean it…"

"OUT!"

Shippou cringed, crying to himself. It was over now. Inuyasha basically just left Kagome. Now what was he going to do? Koga was married to Ayame, so he was out of the picture but what about that Hojo guy? He loved Kagome a lot. He was perfect. Shippou was already making the arrangements. Who needed a bully like Inuyasha around anyway? Sure he was Shippou's friend in some manner and Shippou did care about him but if he hurt Kagome then it was done. They could still be friends…though bitterly and estranged. Kagome was his mother, he would never leave her.

"Kagome will you listen to me?!"

"I said GET OUT!"

"NO! Listen!"

"Fine then I'll do what you wanted and leave!"

He grabbed her wrist and jerked her toward him. He looked at her seriously, his dull gold eyes disheartened and firm. "I won't let you leave me. I can't live without you…"

Kagome reached up and slapped him across the face then cried SIT repeatedly then stormed off in a fluster of tears and black hair. Shippou got up and started throwing things at Inuyasha. "YOU AIRHEAD!"

Inuyasha pushed him out of the way and reached Kagome where he held her to her place. She struggled in his arms, fighting him with all her might. He kissed her passionately. Her tear-filled eyes opened wide and despite her wanting to reject the kiss she found herself melting in it.

"Kagome…I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, you know that. I'd never want you to leave. Please stay?"

"Inuyasha…you hurt me for the last time…I think we need a break."

He leaned his forehead onto her, fighting back tears. "No…if you go…I don't know what I'll do."

Kagome fell into his arms finally, crying into his red kimono whispering that she loved him over and over. He stroked through her hair until she fell asleep in his arms. He carried her into their home and placed her on the bed. As said, he slept outside. Shippou was befuddled. What had just gone on? Weren't they supposed to leave each other? Shippou crawled up the tree to Inuyasha who was asleep by now. Shippou noticed the tears. Inuyasha loved to fight…right? He was a violent, evil, big butt head…but no, he was soft, caring, and even now he was crying in his sleep over the fight with Kagome, who he loved. Shippou curled in his lap with a smile of realization, remembering the words Kagome had said.

The heart is the key to love. Inuyasha has a heart of gold. This is why she stayed and why he would apologize and why they would never depart for a prolonged period of time without feeling a deep hurting loss. Their love was stronger than diamonds and just as beautiful, if taken care of right. Shippou wanted a woman like Kagome but now he wanted to be like Inuyasha, strong and brave enough to put up with Kagome's flame yet weak enough to cry and human enough to love.


	4. This Sesshomaru

[A/N: takes place in the past, first time Sesshy meets Rin]

This Sesshomaru is intrepid. I will never back down in a fight; I will always put in every effort to destroy my opponent or whoever crosses my path and does not wish to move out of my way. I am undaunted by how hefty or strong my opponent appears to be. Appearances can be deceiving as well as superstitious legends surrounding him. Size is no factor to me.

This Sesshomaru is without compassion. I never hold back, I give it my all. No mercy. This Sesshomaru is bloodthirsty, ravenous, hazardous if need me. One needs only to infuriate me and he shall see himself at the gates of hell. Mortals do not hold a spot in my icy heart; I feel no remorse for their deaths.

This Sesshomaru was reared in nobility. My father was the legendary demon Inutaisho, fearless, bold, a potent opponent for any demon who dare tangle with him. It was to be me who would battle him for my right on the top, to best him, to usurp him. His one flaw, his fatal mistake was loving that human wench, Izayoi and birthing the accursed half breed mutt, Inuyasha.

This Sesshomaru is cursed. Cursed to live on the same miserable planet with this spawn of my father and his human mate, cursed to have him staining the pure cloth of my demon lineage, cursed to have this sword of my father's fang, the Tensaiga, a weak excuse for a weapon bestowed to a demon of my caliber. It brings the souls of the dead back to life but it has no use in combat. The sword of lore, the most powerful sword in existence, is the sword also forged of my father's fang, the Tessaiga, a mighty weapon capable of slashing down a million demons in one fatal blow. For some reason it was bequeathed to the wretch Inuyasha and not to me and I am left on this earth pondering why my father shamed me with such a dishonorable sword.

This Sesshomaru is calm. No emotion passes my face, no joy, no sadness, no pain but sometimes, anger. I am collect, I am stoic, I am a wall, hard to read and understand.

I do not fall, I do not bow, and I am not weak. Despite the shame I feel for losing battle with the one who holds the mighty weapon I demand and losing a limb I still have my pride. I am wounded by his attack, the sword holds the power and he holds the sword and all I have is a sword of healing. It is unamusing, this sword being in my possession. A lost limb means nothing, I can replace it, but not for long. I must wait here in this forest, wounded and open for attack. I have concealed myself well and if I must fight to survive, I will. My eyes close, heart beating fast, blood pumping, and I find myself resting for the first time in decades. Sleep is something a demon, like myself, is unfamiliar to.

There's a sound, my ears prick up. Footsteps. They are crunching delicately over the crumpled brown leaves and dirt. The footsteps are light and small. A child. The scent is mortal. They will pass by I think or be frightened by my demonic visage. The feet find their way to the clearing I'm settled in. I turn, eyes glowing red, my purple streaks like lightning bolts across my pale face, and snarling showing my fangs. Perhaps it is partially to scare the child, perhaps it's because the child disturbed my sleep but mostly it's because of my current state, scarred and irritated by my loss. I expected the child to flee in fear, scream for the mortal parents who would not fight me if they knew what was good for them, but the child only gasped, backed away slightly, showing hesitance to move forward, but nonetheless, did. She swallowed her fear and stepped closer to the beast that was me.

How was it so that this little pathetic human girl had no fear of the treacherous beast I was? Perhaps she hadn't the clue what I was, but how could she not? It mattered not, she could be disposed of quickly, she was no threat. I stayed there, glowering at the puny mortal and she stayed there looking bemused at me. She assessed me and all my wounds; I saw her come up with a plan then leave. Later that same night I lay waiting for my wounds to heal when I noticed a container of liquid-presumably water. Only one knew I was here and that was the small child. Foolish mortal. Trying to ease the suffering she thought I had with human products. Disgusting. Still, she was persistence; I would give her that for she came with food on a leaf as well the very same night. Wild mushrooms and a fish, given the scant amount I would guess that she herself gathered it. She looked at me, urging me to eat, unmoving, unfaltering. Such raw determination she had even after I curtly told her about her wasted munificence, to which she merely turned to me and regarded me with gentleness, interest, and surprise. I had spoken to her and the imprudent girl thought it was a friendly gesture.

The fool. Her misjudgment of me brought her unwavering self back again the next day, this time with what appeared to be little straws of wheat. Another thing humans consumed, but not I, not this Sesshomaru. Yet again I had calmly yet sternly and forcefully told her in a manner of reprimanding that I was a demon, fully fledged, the thick black blood coursed through my thin green veins yet she had the audacity to move closer, holding out her hands in a piteous, needy way. I could have scoffed. I need no assistance, not this Sesshomaru, and definitely from a small human child. My remark left her crestfallen and defeated. My cold heart held no warmth of caring consideration. Any other weak hearted simpleton would crumble and hold the girl, give her words of encouragement, but not I. I had no need for such petty feelings toward a human. I noticed she had been beaten up, it wasn't an accident, somebody had hurt her, abusively, uncaringly, harshly, the bruises had malice. Humans do not harm children in such a manner especially their own, any two-bit demon, half-breed or human knows this unless, like most humans, they are cruel, uncaring creatures.

My curiosity peaked when something lightly stewed inside my stomach and chest. I didn't care; This Sesshomaru cares not for any life but his own. The marks on her face were staring at me more than she was. Somebody had hurt her and it struck a small, small, small nerve. When my curiosity got the better of me I asked but it appeared the girl was mute for she did not answer. The girl never spoke before so I assumed she was mute. Her brown eyes lit up like a candle and a smile, missing some teeth, graced her face. She was happy. She mistook my remark as a regard for her safety and well being. The foolish mortal thought I, the great Sesshomaru, cared for her. It was almost laughable. I told her plain and simple I didn't care but she wouldn't let it go. Her smile was full of joy, her cheeks rosy, nobody smiled at me before. They all ran away in fear, they were all cold and icy as I was, if they smiled it meant they were cocky enough to think they could strike me but nothing like this, especially from a mortal, a little naïve mortal girl. That had to be the explanation, she was too naïve. She didn't know the strict boundaries that separated our kind.

Life had been unkind to her, unfriendly, unloving and the little bit of consideration she assumed I had was enough for her. I would not let her have it again; tomorrow I would leave even if I wasn't healed. I would not face her again. I would leave this place behind and all the memories with it, never looking back and never regretting or caring. It was always as so. And so I did leave, ready to move on as always until the scent of wolves and blood hit me and it was then I realized I knew this scent, it was familiar. As I followed the scent it became clear to me who the blood belonged to. On the ground, lifeless and limp, was a small child. A little girl, that little girl, the mute one. My sword reacted to her dead body, which was obviously torn by the wolves, and I found it intriguing. Another test is what I told myself. I slashed the demons of the underworld and for some unknown reason I held the cold body of the child in a caring fashion. I felt her body become warm, I felt her tiny heart beat and gasped audibly when her warm liquid chocolate eyes met my golden orbs. It was a chain reaction. I should have left her for dead. I should have conducted a test on a random demon that died in battle, but instead my foolishness lead me to resurrect this human girl. I already knew her blood; it was already familiar.

Her warm body in my hands, her beating heart, her eyes, her smile. It became the norm for she has followed me from that day forth. I made sure she had a brand new, highly expensive Kimono. I knew not what her purpose was especially within my life but I knew for some reason she was trying her very hardest to wiggle her way into my ice covered heart. I would close it off, I would make sure to be the Sesshomaru I knew, cold, distant, heartless. I told myself I didn't care or needed her. If such is the truth then why do I lavish her with clothing, why do I give her a home beside me, why do I save her over and over, and why, most importantly….why do I keep this tiny human girl beside me at all times? Is it that this Sesshomaru…cares? It is impossible but for now I will brush it off and pretend as if the little human girl, named Rin, isn't important to me in the least.


End file.
